Ripple in space
by Insane Shadow Pancake
Summary: What happens when the love of your life is killed right before your eyes? What if your enemy is obsessed with you and will do anything to have you, even if it means murdering? Ichigo is at Kisshu's mercy when he kills Masaya and swipes her away from everything she has ever known. Re-telling of episode 45. DARK FIC
1. Chapter 1

**Whoa, I honestly do not know where this one came from. I wanted to catch Kisshu's psychotic side a bit so I guess that led me to.. here. This takes place during episode 45 and is my take on what probably would've happened if Kisshu had won against Masaya. Originally, I planned for it to just be a oneshot, but I don't know now.. If enough people request it, I guess I'll serialize it.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is not mine.**

* * *

**Mine**

Sword clashed against daggers in an overwhelming and seemingly never-ending battle. Dust flew up from the ground, brought forward by the raw impact of the fight. Sweat, tears, and blood covered the ground, mixing together as a fowl aftermath of what was just beginning. The two figures continued to go at it, colliding with each other while mostly dodging powerful blows from both sides. Beyond them, stood a trembling and terrified Mew Mew who had just run out of options.

Ichigo stared helplessly at the two sparring ahead of her with wide and teary filled eyes. The Blue Knight, no, Aoyama-kun had come to save her, but by the look of things, this battle was not going to last very long. Both sides were already showing exhaustion, which was obvious due to the ragged breathes and rapid decrease in speed. For once in her career as a Mew Mew, she was completely defenseless.

It's not like she hadn't previously tried to jump into the fight, in an attempt to do _something_! Anything! No, Ichigo had done that several times now. The only thing rendering her frozen right now was Aoyama-kun's words. He had told her not to interfere, that this was _his_ battle; that he could protect her and would not hesitate to prove it. She believed him. And she declared this as well. But he still just.. smiled knowingly, making sure to keep the battle _far_ from her small petite figure.

Kisshu had stolen her pendant, the only thing that made her powerful. Right now, she was weak. Ichigo desperately wanted to run over there and push her precious Aoyama-kun from harms way. She wanted Kisshu to leave her planet and never come back ever again. Then, Aoyama-kun would be safe. There were a lot of things she wanted at that moment, actually. Sadly though, none of them really screamed _reality._

Reality was much harsher and crueler.

Dodging a slice to the neck, Aoyama quickly retaliated by thrusting his blade in the direction of Kisshu's stomach. Based on his calculations, this would prove to be a fatal blow if he succeeded. Instantaneously, the blade was immediately caught between _both_ of Kisshu's daggers. Gold eyes met cerulean for a split second and then a move was made that put one of them to a great disadvantage._  
_

The alien's maniacal grin grew wider as he twisted his swords inward, forcing the large saber out of The Blue Knight's grasp almost instantly. Aoyama drew in a sharp intake of breathe as it hurled into the air, slicing the wind until Kisshu finally knocked it out somewhere behind him with ease. The cyniclon glanced behind him, emitting a low whistle before turning his attention back to the astonished human. He smirked sinisterly, glowering at the foolish lifeform.

Ichigo decided then that something bad was about to happen.

Cocking his head to the side in a mocking gesture, Kisshu stalked forward towards the pitiful boy. He could clearly see the fear and panic in his opponent's eyes. By the way his rival backed up every time a step was taken, it was _more_ than just obvious. The Blue Knight was scared. This gave him a large amount of satisfaction and victory. But then, he realized something.

The human wasn't scared for _his_ life at all. Directly behind him is where Ichigo still stood, shaking like an animal caught in the headlights. That pathetic excuse of a human was still trying to _protect_ her. His delight was drained away, replacing it with nothing but fury against this boy who did not even _deserve_ Ichigo's love.

"What will you do now?" Kisshu began nonchalantly, continuing forward. He saw the pitiful male flinch at the hidden malice in his tone.

Swallowing hard, Aoyama stopped backing up and stood his ground. "I will not let you hurt Ichigo."

The alien's eyes darkened.

"I wouldn't have to hurt her.." He raised his daggers high in the air. "_IF YOU STOPPED EXISTING!"_ Kisshu lunged at him with murderous intent evident within his gold irises.

From the sidelines, Ichigo's eyes widened with tears when she realized that she could do absolutely nothing.

"AOYAMA-KUN!" she cried, just as the swords impaled her boyfriend's lungs.

Time seemed to stop at that moment.

.

.

.

The swords plunged out and Ichigo fell to her knees. Aoyama collapsed on to the ground, coughing and sputtering as blood began to fill up his only breathing source. In only a matter of seconds, he was already choking on his own liquid crimson. He weakly lifted his head in Ichigo's direction in a silent apology, death consuming him at last. His eyes went blank and there was no longer a rise and fall to his chest.

Kisshu smirked to himself in silent victory, finally turning his attention back to the still-in-shock redhead. His eyes glinted dangerously. Slowly, he made his way over to her still form, completely ignoring the dead corpse as if it were nothing because; in his opinion, the lifeless human _was_ nothing. Just another rival and pest that needed to be eliminated.

Upon closer inspection, the cyniclon could see a streak of tears still flowing down her beautiful porcelain face and chin. But at this point, her tears didn't bother him in the least. Sure, he wanted her to be happy with him and only him, but it wasn't _him_ that her tear's were for. So thus, he paid them no mind, crouching down in front of her with a playful grin.

"Well, now that he's out of the way, you have no choice but to come with me, kitten."

Ichigo gazed up at him, big brown eyes full of terror and fear. He felt the need to reassure her.

"Don't worry though, I'm not going to kill you." Kisshu promised, reaching out to grab a small lock of her cherry red hair. He twisted it around his fingers experimentally, continuing the conversation casually.

"Now that he is gone, we are free to go to that place I was talking about earlier. Remember? The place for just the two of us. Not even your pesky friend's will be able to find it."

The more he spoke, the more that fear began to fill up her features. He knew she was thinking that her friend's would come to save her so this news must've been unbearable for her. Kisshu couldn't help but smirk inwardly though. Letting the strand of hair slip through his fingers, he cautiously reached out for her.

Ichigo instantly jerked away from his touch as if scalded. She snapped out of the trance, finally accepting reality.

"NO!"

She fell backward, scrambling far away from his hunched over figure. All she wanted to do was get far away from the alien. Aoyama-kun was dead, which meant that she would die too if she stayed here; and if there is one thing she knew, it's that he wouldn't want her to be weak and die also. That thought was the only thing fueling her determination to flee. If she could at least get away, Ryou and the other's would surely find her. They could save her from this.. _killer!_

More tears spilled from her eyes, running down her face like a endless river. "Please, Kisshu.." she sobbed, too weak to even stand as she crawled back frantically. In this endeavor, she stumbled over her own feet, crumpling down on her back pitifully.

Kisshu shook his head, standing back up. In the blink of an eye, he teleported over to her side, easily bending down and picking her up into his slim arms. The girl thrashed weakly, eventually giving up and falling limp when he tightened his grip. She was tired, out of energy, and couldn't do anything even if she _wanted_ to. And she _desperately_ wanted to get away. Ichigo would rather be _anywhere_ else instead of being in his sinful arms! Her dull eyes landed on him as he stroked her hair affectionately.

"It's okay, koneko-chan.." he whispered soothingly, "You don't have to cry anymore.. _I'm_ here for you now.."

Ichigo closed her eyes in an attempt to block him out. She knew he was beyond reason, whatever fate he chose for her now is what would become of her. If he wanted to kill her, he definitely would. In her current state, she wouldn't be able to lift a mere finger against him.

"_Ryou.." _she thought silently, "_Mint, Lettuce, Pudding.._ _Please hurry.."_

She squeaked in distress once his arms constricted further.

"Pie has found us.." he muttered almost inaudibly, staring out at the empty sky. "We have to go now; or else he will take you away from me.."

Somehow, she didn't know what was worse; leaving with Kisshu to possibly be killed or having his comrade find them and also possibly be killed. Out of instinct, she tensed visibly in his strong grasp.

Kisshu felt it and turned back to her with a raised brow. "Don't worry, even Pie and Tart will never find our special place. Only the two of us can exist there."

This didn't ease or comfort her at all. Just the thought of being alone with Kisshu, the one who killed her boyfriend, scared her to death. If he could do that to Aoyama-kun, what is stopping him from doing it to her too? And no one would even find her body.. More tears trailed down her cheeks unknowingly.

The cyniclon narrowed his eyes, having the feeling that her tears were now for him. He knew she was afraid, but the only thing he could do about that is convince her that he would not hurt her. Kisshu would never hurt her.. now that she was his. That meant he would also never let her go. Now that Pai knew of his location and was coming to see what had happened, he needed to leave this place immediately before his brother or the annoying Mew Mew's arrived.

Kisshu stared down at her intently before moving down to nuzzle her neck. He felt her shift uncomfortably, but ignored it. He greatly wished to stay in this moment forever; having her tucked warmly within his arms as he curled up against her. Apparently though, this was impossible at the moment. There would be plenty of time to spend with Ichigo in the future so he reluctantly readied his teleportation technique.

"Hang on tight.." he murmured against her hair.

As he teleported away, Ichigo's eyes enlarged and a choked gasp barely managed to escape her lips. All hope of her friend's coming to save her was then lost.

.

.

.

The only proof of their existence was absorbed by a ripple in space.

* * *

**So, good enough to serialize or not? Should I just keep it a oneshot, or what? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! After a bit of thinking, I've decided to continue this! Be aware, Kisshu is still in his close to insanity state of mind. Whether he recovers completely from it or not will be determined later! As for Ichigo, she won't be depressed/sad about Masaya for _too_ long.  
**

**Hmm, discussion topic: Would you consider Ichigo a Mary-sue?  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is not mine.**

* * *

**Fear  
**

Ichigo woke up to darkness, nothing but pitch black blankness everywhere around her. At first, she thought her vision was just a bit hazy from waking up and would eventually pass, but when her obscure surroundings showed no sign of clearing up, she instantly grew worried as panic began to ultimately consume her. The redhead blinked rapidly in order to get rid of the dim shadows that seemingly began to creep closer. Her still posture disintegrated at the sound of a small creak. Everything after that was a frantic blur of actions.

Shooting up from the soft mattress that obviously was not her usual bed, she hopped to her feet and darted over to her left in hopes of finding a door of some sort. Ichigo took no notice to the slick, tile flooring below her during this haste. The only thing occupying her mind was the desire to find an exit. Images were already seeping back into her mind and she hoped to be out of here before they all came back. Right now, she just needed to focus on getting away and finding her friend's. Ichigo could tell them about Aoyama-kun's death..

Her breathe hitched in her throat at the dreadful memory, almost making her come to a halt. She wanted to grieve for her beloved boyfriend, so much that it actually hurt.. but, staying here within the enemies clutches was not something he would want. Aoyama-kun would want her to escape and fight. That was an unspoken promise between the two of them when their eyes met just before he passed away. And even though he was gone now, she needed to be brave; for both him and her friend's!

Finally arriving at some type of wall, Ichigo patted around in search of a door. Warm hands met with nothing except a surprisingly smooth surface. If she weren't trying to escape at the moment, she may have contemplated on where exactly she was. Instead though, she continued shuffling around the wall for an exit.

This proved to be a fatal mistake because not even five seconds later, the air was literally knocked right out of her as she was sent sprawling across the room with a large weight forced upon her. The next thing she knew, her back was slammed down against the chilly floor instantly causing fear to reverberate through her mind and body. Skinny, but strong hands immobilized her wrists, gripping them firmly above her head while their legs covered her's in order to stop any feeble attempt at escaping. Ragged breathes fanned hotly against her face then; Ichigo was silently praying that this wasn't who she thought it was. All of _that_ hope died away when they spoke.

"_Koneko-chan_.." His tone was deceptively calm, but held an undeniable warning to it. "You weren't trying to escape, now were you?" he paused momentarily, voice softening a bit. "No, the darkness must've just spooked you, but don't worry about that, I have a surprise that will cheer you up."

Ichigo's eyes widened upon realizing who was sitting on top of her. "Kisshu.." she whispered, completely terrified at this new bone-chilling discovery.

Kisshu grinned wickedly - unbeknownst to Ichigo since it was still dark - and leaned in closer just an inch away from the shell of her ear. She shivered when she felt warm breathe ghost across her earlobe, an entirely new fear springing up inside her. The redhead wondered if this 'surprise' was one of his daggers that he would use to repeatedly stab her over and over with until death. Swallowing hard, she tried to appease her parched throat that had dried up the second his voice was heard and prepared for the worst.

A low chuckle vibrated through her ear, traveling all the way down to her eardrums; Ichigo immediately froze.

"Tense much, kitten?_ Relax_." Kisshu purred, sending chills running down her spine.

She cautiously eased within his grasp once sure he had no ill intentions at the moment. If he wanted to kill her right now, she figured he would've already done it. He nodded in approval, loosening his tight grip on her wrists slightly. Abruptly, the air suddenly became much lighter and Ichigo let out a breathe she wasn't even aware of holding. Her determination to flee flared, but she pushed it down so they could maybe reach some sort of compromise; she wanted to resolve things peacefully, even if that person was Aoyama-kun's killer. Not only would it save _her_ life, but also the entire _planet's_ as well.

Ichigo cleared her throat. ".. Kisshu?" she croaked hoarsely, apparently not the only one surprised at the roughness radiating in her voice.

Said other overreacted, forgetting all about her wrists and moving his hands down to her shoulders, shaking her lightly. "What is it, Ichigo? Are you thirsty, is that it? C'mon, tell me what's wrong; are you hurt somewhere?"

The redhead could only blink at the concern laced statement as if it were the most absurd thing in the world. Slowly, she shook her head, but then realization dawned on her that he couldn't see it and managed a meek, "No.." Ichigo hoped he didn't hear her voice crack.

"Good." A relieved sigh and smirk,"I don't want what's mine to be damaged. That would kind of kill the point in trying to make you comfortable here, ne?"

While she cringed at the casual use of 'kill' in his sentence, her mind seemed to pick up one of the most important key words. ".. Mine?" she replied dubiously. "What are you talking about, Kisshu? I don't have anything that belongs to you.."

If only she could see how his smirk widened. "That's besides the point.." He changed the topic to avoid any more questions. "Back to the surprise, I know how-"

"Are you going to kill me?" Ichigo interrupted suddenly. Her big brown eyes lit up with a familiar brave spark. "If you are, leave the Mew Mew's and Earth out of it. I will do my best to stop you at any costs to save my friend's!"

Kisshu's eyes narrowed, though his expression remained impassive with a tinge of amusement. "And how exactly are you going to do that, _hm_?"

Adrenaline still running through her veins, the Mew leader's eyes snapped to one of the legs pinning her down securely. If she remembered correctly, Kisshu had put her pendant in his pocket right after she tried to transform into her Mew Mew state. That was also when Aoyama-kun appeared and announced that he was The Blue Knight.. Everything beyond that was a ferocious battle between two enemies, both fighting because of her; Kisshu out to kill her and Aoyama-kun to protect her.

...

But then.. did that mean everything was _her_ fault? This whole mess.. Was it _her_ fault that Aoyama-kun died?

...

Tears threatened to fall as she inhaled deeply to control her inner turmoil of emotions that she tried very hard to hide. Crying in front of Kisshu - the enemy, would do nothing. It wouldn't bring Aoyama-kun back from the dead, and it surely wouldn't free her from the alien's clutches. In order to live, Ichigo needed to _fight back._ Which was exactly what she was going to do. With strong belief in her resolve, she dived in.

* * *

To put it simply, Kisshu did not foresee her next move.

When his precious redhead shot up all of a sudden and reached for the side of his shorts, he was momentarily stunned speechless. He hadn't expected such a bold move to come from the modest girl that he knew so well. But as fast as that thought came, it quickly fled once he felt her searching around - looking for something inside his pocket. Then realization hit him. Ichigo was looking for her pendant. She wanted to fight him and go back to her pathetic 'friend's' or so she called them. He couldn't allow that after finally bringing her here! Kisshu _wouldn't_ let them take her away from him this time!

In the blink of an eye, his hand shot out, gripping her arm tightly to prevent her from exploring his pocket any further. Ironically, because it was the same pocket where her pendant still lie unsecurely. Kisshu was wrong to underestimate her memory; he had not known she would remember the exact pocket in which he had placed her stupid gadget in. Inwardly, he was cursing himself for the careless mistake. Another part of him was just as angry at her for being so keen.

"_Kitten__.._" Kisshu warned irritably, pulling her arm far from his trousers and drawing her up close to where their faces were just inches apart. Absently, he realized just how close they really were when he felt her breathe fan warmly above his lips.

The girl gulped loudly, trying to pry herself out of his grip. He could feel the hairs on her arm prick up along with many uncontrolled shivers. He frowned knowingly, stomach churning in understanding. Was she..?

Softer now, "Are you.. afraid of me, koneko-chan?"

.

.

.

His only response was more struggling from the girl he loved more than anything.

Kisshu sighed wistfully, relinquishing his hold on her. Ichigo immediately toppled back, landing in what he guessed was a sprawled out disheveled mess. If his mood was not ruined, he may have teased her and chuckled at her clumsiness, but no.. he found nothing humorous at the moment. Once again, she flat out rejected him. Like all of the other times before.. why? He found himself wondering. He would do anything for her, why wouldn't she at least acknowledge his love?! Kisshu just couldn't understand her! What would it take for her to love him back?

He blamed the boy. The one he had killed just a few hours ago. It was all that _human's_ fault that things turned out this way! Maybe, if Ichigo had met_ him_ first, things would probably be different. She could have loved _him_ instead.. At least, Kisshu convinced himself this. A part deep down inside told him otherwise. This voice usually took the form of Ichigo's boyfriend, that _pathetic, useless, _boy!

Ever since he'd first laid eyes upon Ichigo, he knew there was something special about her. The girl was like fire; get too close and you may get burned, but yet, after getting burnt multiple times, Kisshu finally managed to catch hold of the flame. The living inferno called Ichigo. Despite this, she _still_ rejected him. What more must he do to gain her love?

Licking his dry lips, Kisshu stood up warily, making sure not to startle the rigid and shuddering form concealed within the darkness. Readying for teleportation, he drawled out slowly, deliberately, "You know, Ichigo.." A short pause. ".. I would never hurt you intentionally.." Wry smirk and solemn eyes, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to make you mine."

Then, he was gone. Brown eyes stared fearfully in the direction he had left, silently wondering if he would appear behind her just to scare her. After a few moments passed and nothing happened, Ichigo curled up into a ball on the ground to think about all that had happened. For some reason, she had a feeling escaping wouldn't be as easy as she'd predicted. Closing her eyes, she finally allowed her mournful tears for her beloved Aoyama-kun to fall.

* * *

**Sigh. Kisshu, still doesn't know how to win over a girl.**


End file.
